


All but one

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: You and Eagle Flies meet at Bronte’s party.





	All but one

You could not understand how all those flowers ended up braided to your hair, neither remember when that much rouge was applied, but you certainly recalled Tilly and Karen making sure you had no air on your lungs as they adjusted the corset on your dress. It was the first ball you would ever go to, and much like a dream come true you couldn’t help but to wonder what that night held for you. Yes, sure, it was a job and you had to do what Dutch told you to, but still... it was a formal ball with the high society of Saint Denis! The hair on your neck bristled from all the excitement.

 

Those stupid, stupid clothes. Eagle Flies looked himself in the mirror and saw only a joke of poor taste. It was bad enough that his father made him come along and mingle with those men, but the old man also wanted his son to put on a costume like theirs. Each button was closed with a burning rage of being sure that if he dressed with the typical cerimonial clothes of his tribe he wouldn’t be allowed past the gates. Taking a last good look on his reflection he swore to himself that this would be the first and last time. With those resentful thoughts stuck on his mind, he headed to the viper’s nest.

“No pickpocket” or so Dutch said, that night was about making contacts. He counted on you to seduce rich dumb fools and learn their secrets, but you were pretty sure that none of them would be that fool to fall for your tricks. That place was filled with crooks, but nonetheless made your legs tingle with the beautifully decorated manor, the champagne and laughter. That feeling was briefly suspended when you and the boys met Signor Bronte, an distasteful man. The way he spoke about the natives and even to Dutch made your instincts kick in, you had to prevent your eyes to roll back when he started speaking Italian as if you were not there.  
On the balcony, Dutch watched the crowd with a sparkle in his eye, the possibilities ever so infinite. “Arthur! Go talk to the mayor, still nothing but information, Hosea go find us a place to rob and Bill, Y/N , go make us new friends!”  
And just like that, you were alone in that multitude of fancy clothes and fake laughters. It wasn’t as thrilling as you thought, you felt... quite lonely.

Eagle Flies left his father alone while handing the Mayor the letter, there was no use on talking to that man. Instead, he walked around the little palace that the city men had built. All that sumptuous decoration did not impressed him, on the contrary, made his anger grow. These men and women would drink and chat about hats and mistresses while his people suffered on the hands of the likes of them. They were all the same, but one.

You approached sheepishly the lonely man, who seemed to be as lost as you were.  
“Good evening... not enjoying yourself either?”, you asked smiling at how sulky he looked.  
“Why would a high society lady like yourself care?”, he scoffed, looking away.  
The rude answer felt like a slap to your face, but the way he said it seemed more hurt than angry. You were not giving up on talking to the only other misfit there.  
“Me? I shouldn’t even be here.”, you said, confiding him in a lower tone “Me and the law are not exactly friends.”  
Looking at you, this time really looking, Eagle Flies recognized someone exactly like him. Losing the balance on the heels, a too agressive posture... You were not one of them, but you still were.  
“So what are you doing here? This place is filled with lawmen.”  
“I...”, you didn’t wanted to sound silly, “I’ve never been to a ball before, always wanted to.”  
Your faint smile made his heart soften a little, as futile as it seemed, he couldn’t blame a young girl to dream about those things.  
“But it’s not going that well... I don’t know anyone and these people see right trough me.”  
“It doesn’t sound silly, I came here with silly expectations as well.”, he sighed at how naive it all seemed now, “Another cry for help to the mayor...”  
“That makes my wishes sound frivoulous, it’s just that life is so hard that I feel like is our duty to enjoy ourselves when we can, Mr...?”  
“Eagle Flies.”, his voice sounded better than the music playing.  
The awkward silence that followed was filled by the lushful sound of the orchestra. Your eyes, unable to look away from the bouncy crowd, followed the swirling couples. It all seemed too divine for you to fit in.

“May I have this dance, miss?”, as the words left his lips, Eagle Flies immediately regretted. For one he didn’t knew how to dance, and that wouldn’t go unnoticed in a place like this, and he also didn’t wanted to. But your entranced gaze upon the crowd made him feel like he could do something, actually change a thing in this world. Grabbing your gloved hand, he conducted you to join others. Their uncomfortable stares didn’t bother him, as he felt a growing warmth spreading through his chest, a satisfying defiance in a graceless dance. They were all the same, but one.


End file.
